Vanilla Latte
by Katheryne B
Summary: Detective Esposito had is share of failed relantionship...Until he met a simple girl at his usual coffee shop, who happens to drink vanilla lattes too. Would she be able to break Espo's bad romantic history? Mild M
1. Chapter 1

**Because Espo deserves and girlfriend and because he most certainly is not gay: p**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Cath**

**p.s constructive comment and reviews are welcome :)**

_The last thing I want to read about when I get home is murder cases…_

Those words he had said to Beckett almost 5 years ago resumed well the life of Javier Esposito, detective of the NYPD of the 12th precinct.

It represented all aspects of its life which included, of course, is love life. Javier was single. The last long-term relationship he had been with medical examiner Lanie Parish. Of course, he usually kept himself from being lonely with occasional casual sex or booty calls. But truth was; Javier was lonely nonetheless…To him, everybody was happily settled with someone…except him.

Even more so now, with Ryan married and with a baby on the way, Beckett and Castle and Lanie getting married…Wow he felt alone. Wherever he would go some on was flirting or kissing or whatever.

What option had he left? He tried going on blind dates organized by Castle (God, Castle had weird taste in woman) or by Ryan but without success. What was left? Internet…No he didn't think so.

All of these thoughts were racing in his mind on his way to his favorite coffee shop.

Javier Esposito liked vanilla lattes. A weird choice for morning coffee but still…

He waited in line absently. His gaze drifting around the shop, looking at other people waiting for their coffees or talking on the phone... That's when he saw her. She wasn't very tall or strongly built but something in her captured him. She had long brown hair. Javier couldn't his eyes from checking her out from top to bottom…

"Vanilla latte!" he heard. This made him come out of his reverie. Javier moved to take it but the girl had taken it before him.

"Excuse me, that's his coffee," said the barista pointing at him

The girl turned around. "Oh…OH! I'm sorry. I'm such a lunatic sometimes." She said

"Don't worry about it," was all he could say to her. She had bright blue eyes.

_Beautiful, _Javier though

Finally the girl's coffee arrived and she left the shop. Javier wondered if she was a usual customer…tomorrow he would find out.

XXXXX

The next morning, Javier arrived at his coffee shop looking for yesterday's brunette. She was there, waiting for her coffee. Since he had just arrived, he had to wait in line…she didn't.

She walked passed him has he watched her get out, and cross the street.

Javier got the precinct 20 minutes later; Kate stopped him in the entrance.

"C'mon. We got a body let's go" she said while putting on her jacket

"Where's Castle?" he asked

"He's sick so you're with me today". She said

They got to Kate Beckett's cruiser and drove to the crime scene…an elementary school in the upper west side. The arrived on the school grounds to meet the CSU team and Lanie.

"Victim's name is Charlie Porter. He is one of the school's janitors. Strangled to death with some large rope I suppose." said Lanie. "No signs of struggle so I suppose he got strangled from behind. He probably didn't see his attacker".

"Why would someone kill a janitor?" Asked Becket while looking around

"Don't know. But the man over there is a fellow janitor but it's the little boy who found the body" said Lanie pointing to a small kid crying next to a woman.

"Gosh poor kid." Murmured Kate

"Yep".Answered Lanie

"Is the kid with his mother?" Asked Javier

"No I think it's his teacher" said Lanie

"I get the janitor, you talk to the boy?" Asked Kate

"Yeah sure "Answered Javier has he looked towards the boy. He was crying, hiding behind his teacher's leg. He looked again to get a look at the teacher this time…Javier's jaw almost dropped. It was the girl from the coffee shop.

_No way…_

He walked towards them. Their eyes meet. Those bright blue eyes he remembered all too well from their encounter at the coffee shop.

"Hi I'm detective Esposito. I have to ask you a few questions" he said

The girl nodded and kneeled beside the boy. "Liam honey, we have to speak to the police officer now" she said trying the reassure the boy. "Don't be afraid Liam. He's here to help us."

The boy slowly turned to face Esposito. Javier followed the teacher's example and kneeled beside the kid.

"Hi, my name is Javier Esposito and I'm a detective. What's your name?" he asked the boy

"Liam Cromwell"

"All right Liam. Can you tell me what happened?" Javier asked

Liam looked at his teacher who nodded in response to encourage him.

"Well we were playing baseball and the ball got really far…so I ran as fast as I could to get it and then I found Mister Charlie in the grass…" said the boy

"Ok. Did you see anyone where you found Mister Charlie?" asked Esposito

"No." answered Liam

The was a small moment of silence. Javier got up.

"All right thank you Liam" said Javier while shaking the boy hair. The boy left them and ran towards woman who had just arrived…it was his mother. Javier turned back to face the boy's teacher.

"And you are Miss…?" he asked

"I'm Melissa Kensington. I'm a second grade teacher here." She said had Javier took notes. "Liam's in my class."

"Ok. And did you notice anything or anyone unusual today?"

"Gosh. Today there were a lot of unfamiliar faces. It's the end of the year's carnival so lots of handyman, clowns and acrobats you name it…"

"Did you know our victim well?"

"As much as anyone I suppose. He was a real nice man, gave candy to the children and stuff. I would never imagine him being murdered"

"Sometimes shit happens and sometimes people end up dead for it." Javier said

"Yeah I suppose. Do you need me to stay around or can I go?"

"No you can go. We will contact if we need anything" he said

"All right. Have a nice day detective" she said with a wide smile

It took a couple of seconds to Javier to answer. "Yes. You too Miss"

He watched her has she got to her car. Men this woman was beautiful. Very different from his usual type…perhaps that's why she was so attractive. Those eyes and that smile…

Javier kind of hoped he would have a reason to call her back to the precinct tomorrow.

XXXXX

Melissa got to her car. What a horrible last day of school for the kids. Yet she couldn't stop thinking of the detective that had interrogated her and Liam. It was the guy from the coffee shop. The one she almost stole the coffee from…

WOW, He was hot…very hot. Melissa shook her head.

_C'mon stop that, _she ordered herself has she drove back to her place.

XXXXX

Later, back at the precinct, Javier couldn't resist the temptation to run Melissa Kensington's name in the database. It was totally inappropriate but he did it nonetheless. Her latest driver's license picture showed up on the screen. She was 26 years old. Clean record. Nothing, not even a parking ticket. But a small information at the end of her bio caught Espo's eye. She was Gerald Kensington's daughter…a very important man in New York City politics.

Now why would a girl from a good wealthy family ended up teaching second grade. The more her read the more she intrigued him.

XXXXX

The next morning, Javier went to get his usual vanilla latte…but she wasn't in sight.

_Of course, you dumbass…School is over. She probably only stops here on her way to work._

He felt a little stupid. He paid for his beverage and made is way to the precinct. He walked inside the 12th, only to find Melissa Kensington talking to Ryan.

_I'll be damned_, was all Esposito could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your nice reviews!¸**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**P.S. I know Espo doesn't look very tall in the show, but I decided he was: p**

Esposito found Beckett in the break room of the precinct, coffee in hand.

"Hey Espo" She said has he came in.

"Hey. So you needed to talk to the teacher again?" he said casually, trying not to show too much interest…but he didn't fool Beckett at all.

"Yeah, we had a lead on a suspect leaving the area and we wanted to know if she could place him at the scene." Said Beckett. It didn't take her long to see that Espo was not listening. "Espo! Are you even listening?"

Melissa looked different from yesterday. Instead of her, what he thought of has her teacher's look; she wore cropped pants, flats, a tank top and a jeans jacket. Her hair was down also…turns out it was thick and curly.

"Yeah! Place him… at the… scene" he answered

"Do you have a crush on this girl Javi?" Asked Kate, almost whispering, right behind him

"What?" he said absently

Kate laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "its ok Javi…relax."

XXXXX

After realizing that he just stood there like an idiot, Espo decided to join Ryan. He wasn't talking to her anymore. She was actually on the phone.

"No mom! Yes I will be there. No I will not wear that. Mom I'm 26 I don't need your help to dress for a benefit…" She kept rolling her eyes. Clearly she didn't realize people were around.

" No Mom I will not dance with Ross…Because we've been separated for a year now….Jeez I don't know maybe because I caught him cheating on me…Mom listen I have no time…I'm hanging up now. Yes I will see you there…BYE!" She hung up, cursed at her phone and turned around only to see Esposito, Ryan and Castle staring at her.

"Oh shit" was all she could say. "Sorry you didn't have to witness this"

"Don't worry about it…it seemed serious though, everything all right?" said Castle with his useful smirk.

Melissa laughed "Oh you know, good old routine at the Kensington family. I don't suppose any of you gentleman would like to accompany me to a benefit for the Kensington foundation tonight?"

Her face expression suddenly changed. _What the heck did I just say_, she though as she realized in what situation she had just put herself in. She had just asked, to a bunch of strangers, if one was free…

Esposito was thinking exactly the same thing. The girl had some nerve…He liked that.

Their eyes meet for an instant.

_Hey…that's that detective from yesterday, _she though

_Shut up you idiot_,

Of course, Ryan bailed out first, leaving only Castle and him. Espo gave him a killing look. No way he was letting M. Personality steal her away…Plus anyway, he was with Beckett.

Javier wanted a reason to see her again; well there it was. He only had to seize the opportunity. "Actually I'm free" said Esposito casually, before Castle could say anything else. "I'd be glad to accompany you."

"Really?" she said, her face suddenly lighting up. She sounded surprised, but genuinely surprised.

_Wow_, was all she could think of… "Ok so it's at the MET. Just say my name at the entrance and they'll let you in" she said shyly.

XXXXX

That night

Melissa was nervous. What the heck was she thinking in asking a total stranger out to a benefit? She had to admit to herself that part of this was that she hopped to give her mother a ride for her money. She kept starring back at the entrance, wondering if detective Esposito was really going to show up. He was a cop…maybe he wouldn't be able to make it. She gulped down the last her champagne glass.

"Whoa easy on the champagne girl" said a tall man behind her

"Oh Henri, you're finally here!" she said desperately. Henri Norton-Kensington was Melissa's cousin and best friend.

"Yes I'm here." He said plainly. "So care to tell me what has you so preoccupied?" he said while grabbing two glasses of champagne from the waiter and giving one to Melissa.

"Well, I sort of invited someone…But I do not know will actually show up"

"Really? You did that?" said Henri, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I know it's totally not my style. I do not know what went through my head at the time. I mean asking a total stranger to this thing was..."

"Is he hot?" Henri said, thus interrupting her.

"Yes very hot." answered Melissa

"Then I know exactly what happened. You have the hots for him and you seized the chance. Nothing wrong with that…" They both laughed as he took a drink of champagne. "Oh my lord, who is this nice piece of meat?" said Henri

Melissa turned around only to see Esposito coming in.

_Oh god….he came_

"Excuse me Henri. I will be right back" she handed him her glass…that he almost dropped.

"What? Wait you know him…Oh it's the famous mysterious man isn't?"

"Yeah and hands off, he is mine" she said with a wide smile.

Javier walked into the MET looking for Melissa Kensington. They were so much people that he didn't see her at first. On the way, he still couldn't believe he had accepted such an offer and Castle's not so witty comments didn't help either.

So what if he felt like playing knight in shining armor…to use Castle's expression. So what if he had a crush? A guy was allowed now and then…

**Back at the precinct**

"Dude, did you just accept a date with a stranger?" said Castle laughing

"So?"

"So…it's like you know the girl. I mean she's hot but…"

Espo could now ear Castle telling the story to Ryan and Beckett.

"Castle, would you leave the guy alone. I'm sure you done the same or worst with a crazy fan girl or something…" Said Beckett.

Castle stood there, saying nothing. Both Ryan and Espo were now laughing.

"Burn dude" said Ryan

**End of flashback**

_This place is buzzing with people_, Javier though

"Evening Detective" he heard behind him. He turned around only to see Melissa standing behind him.

Once again, Javier was facing a totally different style of hers. She was wearing a strapless dress that clung very nicely to her body. Javier couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

_She has to work out_, Javier though.

They didn't talk much and simply walked inside. But before they got any further, she stopped and faced him

"A word of advice, do not believe a word my mother says" said Melissa

XXXX

As they walked inside, Melissa kept smiling and saying hi to a bunch of people until they arrived next to a tall guy in the back.

"Henri, this is Detective Javier Esposito. Henri is my favorite cousin and best friend."

They shook hands and exchange a couple of words.

"Oh no…incoming" sighed Henri.

"Great" answered Melissa.

"Melissa sweetheart, stand up straight will you" the women said.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Hello Mother."

"Darling come with me, there is someone you should meet" she said trying to pull her away.

She said pointing at the man standing not so far. The guy looked like a high price lawyer…which was probably what he did, Javier though

"No mom, I actually came with someone." Said Melissa. "Mom I would like you to meet Detective Javier Esposito of the NYPD. This is my mother Marlena Kensington" said plainly Melissa. Javier wasn't sure but he was sure there was a bit of bitterness in her voice. Clearly something or someone made her uncomfortable. He decided it was time to act.

"Melissa, would you like to dance?" he asked swiftly

The question surprised Melissa at first; she wasn't expecting this at all. "Yes thank you" she answered

They walked to the dance floor. Melissa shivered a little when she felt Esposito's hand slide around her waist. Turns out, he was an amazing dancer.

"I have to admit I'm impressed detective. I didn't picture you has a dancer"

"Please, call me Javier."

She smiled lightly "Right. Thanks for saving me out there"

"No problem. Who's the guy?"

Melissa laughed a little "Honestly, I have no idea"

"That bad uhn?" he asked

"Yeah…My mother's been trying to find me a husband since I turned since I'm the wild card in this family, it didn't work out." There was short silence, "Not that I'm complaining or anything." She finished.

They continued to dance slowly. "You look beautiful by the way" Said Espo

"Thank you" she said with a smile

_This thing, was getting better and better_, Espo though


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

Around 11 that night, people started to leave the MET…Melissa and Javier were part of them. As they walked out, Melissa turned to Esposito and said "Thank you Javier, for doing this".

"My pleasure. Perhaps I can drive you back? He asked

"Oh thank you but I live across the park." She said pointing in the direction. "I'm going to walk. I often do." She added with a smile

Javier Esposito wasn't going to let her walk across the park at this time of night. It wasn't real late but he knew all too well what happened in the park after dark.

They didn't have much chance to talk during the evening, anyway. She was real intriguing. After a few minutes, Javier decided to ask her anyway "So why are you the wild card of this family again?"

"It's a long story." said Melissa

"I've got time" he answered with a grin

Melissa took her time in answering. Javier could see she was thinking. "Well…I'm a wild card because I refused to go to Princeton and meet a nice rich boy and get married and spend my days planning parties or spending my husband's money at Bendel's or Cartier's" she said bluntly "Amongst other things." She added

Javier didn't answer at first. "Wow" was all he said.

"Yeah I know." she answered back. There was an awkward silence between them until Javier couldn't help himself but laugh a little. Melissa "It's not funny" she answered. "I wish I was cut out for this life I am not."

"So what happened then?"

"Well, after High school I travelled for almost two years in Europe and in South America. During which I discovered teaching as a possible option. My mom, of course, hated it but my dad didn't. So when I came back, I applied to Berkeley, moved out and went to California to study. I came back, got a job and Voila!"

Javier really liked listening to her talk...it was intoxicating. Every word that escaped her beautiful mouth was like music to him. Yes, he had accepted this date, if it even counted has a date, out of impulse, but only because he wanted nothing more than to see her again and get to know her.

"But, how's your relationship with your family now?" he asked. Melissa gave him a weird look. "I mean I heard parts of your phone conversation with your mother and I saw that you didn't seem to be on the same page." He added

Melissa shrugged a little. "Yeah. It's not that we don't get along…and I don't hate her or anything. It's more like…" Javier could see she was looking for words. "I'm annoyed. I'm annoyed and I disagree with her lifestyle and of my sisters, and the money, and this so-called life that's already planned out for only because I'm Kensington and….and I hate it." She paused for a moment "I don't know why I'm telling you all this…it's not things a really proud of. I mean, for most people this is silly….it's not like I ran away or did drugs or anything. My mother and I have simply argued about my life and what was I expected to do and not do since I was thirteen."

"Well we all go through life in our own special way. Not everyone is the same" added casually Esposito

Melissa smiled. "That's a nice way to say things".

"But" she added "You must know that I don't hate everyone. I do love my dad and Henri so much that it kinds of numbs the rest." She said with a smile and laugh. He smiled back.

They reached the end of the park got out and arrived at Melissa's apartment building soon enough. They stopped near the door.

"Well this is me. Thank you for doing this. Really" she said again.

"I'm glad I did" answered Javier

"I mean you didn't have to. Considering that I almost stole your coffee the other day" said Melissa, almost hiding her face with her hands. Javier laughed. Melissa found it adorable.

"Ok, I wasn't going to use this against you, you know?" answered Javier very seriously.

"But still. Thank you" she rose to her toes; even with her shoes Javier was still taller than her, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then turned around and moved towards her door.

"Hey!" shouted Javier. She turned around slowly has he closed the gap between them. "What if I wanted to see you again? In a non-family event perhaps. Do you have a number I could call you?" he asked

Melissa froze for a while. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Umm yeah…Yeah of course" she answered. Melissa took his phone from his hand and saved her number in it. She handed it back to him

"So goodnight." she said

"Goodnight".

Back to her apartment, Melissa couldn't stop smiling.

_WOW_! She though

This night had turned out way better than expected. Of course, when she had asked if anyone was available she secretly hoped Javier would do. But her hopes weren't too high…she really did expect a handsome men like him would a girlfriend…apparently not.

She got to bed, her head filled with memories of the night. She really hoped he would call her.

XXXXX

The next morning, Esposito got early to the precinct. No one was in yet, not even Beckett. He sat at his desk, filling paperwork. But his mind was clearly elsewhere, wondering if he should or could call her today.

"Morning, Espo." Said Beckett has she walked in. "You're here early"

"Ah you know…paperwork" he said while putting down his pen.

"Right…" he wasn't fooling anyone. "I take it you had a good time last night?" she asked

"Yeah…yeah more than expected" he said

"That's good. She seems like a nice girl." Said Kate

"Yeah she is" Javier looked at his best friend. She knew everything… she always did.

"So are you going to see her again?" she asked

"Maybe… I took her number"

"That's a good start. Word of advice, if you want to, don't take too long" she said while giving him a pat on his shoulder. She left to go to the break room to make some coffee.

The whole Melissa story took a different turn once Castle and Ryan arrived.

XXXXX

Two days had passed since the Kensington benefit and Esposito was still wondering whether he should act or not.

He asked his friends for advice but he turned to be crappy advices…Until Kate came into the precinct.

"Don't listen to Castle, Espo. A doubt a girl, even if Kensington is her last name, that travelled for two years and now is an elementary school teacher expects or wants a fancy dinner at the Plaza" said Beckett. "She probably went there often enough"

Espo took Beckett's advice real seriously "Sooo…Ernesto's should be fine?"

Beckett gave him a smile. "Oh yes. That's a great place".

That smile didn't escape Castle. "Wait, you now this place?

Beckett rolled her eyes as she walked away, Castle following her. "Yes Castle I know that place…Espo is my best friend and we went there once…" was all Espo could ear.

Javier took his phone and dialed Melissa's number.

He waited…until he got her voice mail.

_Hey it's Javier. So I know it's kind of last-minute but I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me tonight…around 7 maybe?_

_Call me back. Bye_

XXXXX

Melissa got his message about an hour later. The minute she listened to it, she called him back. Melissa paced around the room while it was ringing.

"Esposito" she heard him say

"Mm hi, it's a …Melissa" she said slowly

"Hey! How are you?" he answered spinning around in his chair

"I'm fine thanks. So…um I got your message and turns out I'm free tonight"

"Yeah? Great! Tell me do like Mexican food?"

"I went to school in California of course I like it"

"Great, so I'll pick you up around seven…?" he asked

"All right. See ya"

"Bye"

The minute she hung up, Melissa dialed the only number she had on speed-dial.

"Hello" she heard Henri's familiar voice

"He called me….he called me and I'm having dinner with him tonight!" she said

"Really? Well he really doesn't lose time now does he?" said Henri with a laugh

"Apparently not. Anyway I just wanted to tell you." She said

"You have fun girl, you deserve it"

"Thanks. I love you" said Melissa

"I love you to sweetheart"

Melissa hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. All that was left until seven o'clock was to figure out what to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here's next chapter. I wanted to thank you all for your nice reviews and support.**

**Hope you enjoy¸**

**Cath**

Javier was getting late. Not very late, but late nonetheless. If there was one thing he hated about his job it was the unstable schedule and crazy work hours.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. We got caught up at the precinct" he said as he got to her apartment.

"No it's fine. And you're not really late, you know" she said smiling, looking at her watch. She really didn't care he was late. In fact, it only had given her a little more time to freak out and prepare herself.

The restaurant Espo had chosen was not very far from Melissa's place and even thought Esposito had taken his car, they walked. Their table wasn't ready so they waited at the bar.

"I'll have beer" ordered Javier.

"Same for me please.", answered Melissa.

Javier looked at her, almost lifting an eyebrow. "What?" she answered back "C'mon? I don't only drink mojitos and martinis. I went to college…I like beer"

That though actually made Espo smile. Melissa could have melted right here, right now.

"Thought you might wanna know that we caught the guy who attacked the janitor at your school" said plainly Javier.

"Oh really. That's a relief." answered Melissa. "So you always wanted to be a cop?" asking taking a sip of her beer.

"More or less. I was in the military for 5 years. After I resigned, the police academy seemed like a good option. A lot of retired military go into law enforcement or security business" he answered

"At least you like what you do right? That's what counts" she said with a smile

"Yeah I like it. I hate the schedule and the crazy hours but I like it. It's challenging work." he said, drinking his beer.

"Tell me…because I have to know" she said leaning in a little. "That was Richard Castle at the precinct the other day wasn't it? Asked Melissa

_Oh shit…_thought Javier. _Here we go again, another Castle Fanatic_

"Yeah it was. Please don't tell you're in love with him too or that you want an autograph…" he sighed

Melissa laughed. "Whoa, easy there. I love his books but that's it. It's not like I know the guy or anything."

Relieved, Javier added "Actually, he works and dates my good friend Detective Kate Beckett."

"No way…" Melissa answered. "I guess that's where he gets all these ideas for his books then."

They laughed. They continued their evening; talking about random things from worst dates, to how long their last relationship lasted to their favorite movies…

XXXXX

They walked back to her apartment. Because walking had become almost their thing now.

As they walked Melissa asked "Did you google me in the police database after we meet?" she asked, staring at him with those bright eyes of hers.

_Busted_, Javier thought

"Yes." He stated loud and clear. He didn't even hesitate. He wasn't embarrassed he did anyway.

"I thought so. Normally I would find this creepy but since you're a real police officer I'm willing to let this go." She laughed.

"Hey what you about asking a total stranger out." replied Javier. "Tell me, what would you have done if Castle and said yes to go to the benefit?"

Melissa said nothing. _Got ya_, he though

"Honestly…I don't know. I think that I secretly hoped you would say something before." She said plainly. _ There. No point in inventing a stupid cover story_, she though.

They kept walking side by side. Javier had slightly touched her hand before intertwining his fingers in hers. Melissa didn't want this night to end. God knew she had dated her share of dumb, rich, paper-pushers in her life. Javier was a real man…a strong handsome real man. Physically, Melissa found him very attractive. Those large shoulders and those big strong arms. Melissa couldn't stop imagining was would it be like to be with him…to feel his body pressed against hers. Maybe she could ask him to come up. But she didn't want to rush things either.

Melissa had passed from being only intriguing to utterly interesting to Esposito's opinion. Not to mention she was smart, funny, very beautiful and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He liked that. She wasn't Javier's usual type that was for sure. But change was good. Maybe someone from outside the law enforcement world would be good also.

The moment came when they finally reach her building, again. "I had a great night. Thank you" she said smiling.

"My pleasure. I had a great time too"

There was a moment of silence. That awkward moment, in between, when everybody knows what's coming next but no one has the guts to do the first to move. Clearly she wanted to kiss him but she wasn't sure if she should take the lead or not. She absently looked away…until Javier grabbed her chin, turning her head to face him.

"Hey…Come here" he said before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was slow and passionate and Melissa was very soon over the moon.

She felt his tongue lick her lower lip, begging further entrance, which she gave right away. She felt his harm closing around her, pulling her closer. They stood there for a while, kissing, until Javier felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

_Of course, perfect timing, _he though

He pulled away from her, "I'm sorry but I have to take this" he said showing his phone.

He moved away and answered his phone. "Esposito" he said. "What? You got to be kidding…I'm kind of busy now. What about Castle? All right I'll be there in 20". Javier hung up and returned to where Melissa was standing.

"I sorry but I have to go. We've got a body and apparently I'm the only one left." he said, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"It's all right. I understand" said Melissa. She sounded genuinely honest.

"Do you, really? Cuz, I don't, want you to think that I'm bailing on you" he said while resting his forehead against here, kissing her lightly on the lips. The kiss, of course, deepened and lasted way longer than originally planned.

She pulled away, resting her hands on his chest "Go." She said. " Go protect our beloved city" she whispered. Javier could have stayed just there all night, but duty called.

"I'll call you later" he said

"Ok…" Melissa looked at him as he was walking away.

She was really falling for this guy…

XXXXX

Not far from where they stood, a man was watching…

_Out with the Chicano again uh?_, he though as he watch them kiss in the New-York City lights.

XXXXX

The next morning, Melissa woke up early. She nearly jumped out of bed and got dressed still thinking about last night. She checked her phone…no messages.

_He's probably super busy_, she though

She wanted to talk to Henri. She needed to tell someone about this. Melissa hadn't felt this happy in a long time. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment running.

Henri didn't live very far. Just enough for her to stop to buy coffees and Danishes and stop by his place. She knocked, then used her key to get in.

"Morning sweetheart" she said out loud has she walked in. Henri got out of the bathroom, tying his tie.

"What are you doing here so early?" he said while kissing her on the cheek.

"I come bearing gifts" Melissa answered showing off his coffee.

Henri took a sip from his cup. "Shouldn't you be busy with your hot detective?"

Melissa laughed, "Oh I wish…but he got called to a crime scene last night"

"Oh, that's too bad." Said Henri while taking a bite of his Danish. "So no sex?" he asked plainly

"No. But we made out in front my building…" said Melissa with a shy smile on her face.

"Well I hope you did. I mean he's smoking hot" said Henri

"He said he'd call me" added Melissa

"Did he?"

"Not yet…But he's probably busy" she said

"If tomorrow he doesn't call you, you call him"

"Yeah, I actually though we could maybe next time, if there is a next time, we could have diner at my place or something. Not to go out every time…you know." Said Melissa

Henri gave his cousin a killing look and said, "Oh I know. Nothing screams I want to sleep you better than a home cooked meal" he said laughing

"Shut up. Plus you know what they say; the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Melissa stated while eating.

"You are so in love with this guy"

"I think I am, yeah"

**P.S I think I have figured a plot around Javier and Melissa…stay tunned **


End file.
